The avengers: Wolverine
by Symbelmine
Summary: La flecha hizo su camino para ser partida a la mitad con un simple movimiento de garra, dio incluso la impresión de que sin necesidad de sus habilidades mutantes hubiese podido detenerla de un manotazo; para Logan no era más que un bicho molesto.


Hola, cupcakes.

En el día de hoy traigo otro regalo, esta vez para **edwinguerrave** , mi AI en el **Amigo Invisible: ¡Feliz año nuevo!** del foro **La Torre Stark.** Cuya petición fue: Un **Crossover/** **WI? de Wolverine hombro a hombro con los Vengadores en la batalla de Nueva York,** si Logan congenia con Tony o están permanentemente a punto de matarse, y cómo se involucraría en la refriega contra los Chitauri.

La verdad solo cumplí con la mitad de esa petición, ya que me fui más por dar un contexto completo de como Logan llegó a Los Vengadores. Y, la verdad, tenía algo escrito desde hace tiempo, pero perdí tanto mi pc como teléfono, así que he pasado los últimos días corriendo para recuperar el archivo, pero no ha servido. Así que he tenido que improvisar. Lo siento. En verdad quería regalarte ese Storm/Nightcrawler.

* * *

 _Nada, nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Disney (quién adquirió a Marvel comics) y la creación de universos y personajes pertenece al ya conocido Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Len Wein, Herb Trimb, John Romita, Larry Lieber y demás personas que han colaborado en la trayectoria de Los Vengadores._

* * *

 **The Avengers: Wolverine**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 **Barton**

Selving había sido claro, necesitaba un metal con suficiente conducción para lograr convertir la energía del Tesseracto en un portal que el meteorito proyectara de forma estable.

Había algo del raro metal de nombre impronunciable cerca de la Mansión Xavier, aunque la primera vez que los sensores se dispararon no fue por hallar lo que buscaban. Tenía al mismísimo Wolverine en frente, con sus temibles garras desplegadas y su característica mirada inquisitiva.

―SHIELD dijo que no iba a molestar por aquí ―le recordó el mutante, no movió ningún músculo y tampoco dio indicios de bajar su nivel de alerta.

La posición sobre el árbol le daba una ventaja que no desperdiciaría si era necesario un ataque.

―Ya no trabajo para SHIELD ―respondió como correspondía, apuntando con cuidado hacia abajo―. No entraremos con los raros, solo venimos por un poco de su subsuelo.

Una carcajada profunda fue disparada por Logan.

―No creo que eso le guste a Charles ni a los profesores, para escavar en el patio de alguien necesitas permiso ―formó con suavidad los puños al mirarle―. No vayas a ser tan estúpido como para disparar.

―No te preocupes. No va a doler.

La flecha hizo su camino para ser partida a la mitad con un simple movimiento de garra, dio incluso la impresión de que sin necesidad de sus habilidades mutantes hubiese podido detenerla de un manotazo; para Logan no era más que un bicho molesto. Solo que Barton no esperaba que las cosas fueran fáciles: la punta de la flecha retomó el vuelo con un par de rotores y fue a parar contra el rostro del objetivo.

Si hubiese habido mayor electricidad en la descarga, la lengua de Logan hubiera aparecido seccionada entre sus dientes.

 **Banner**

Al principio estaba preocupado por la combinación de extraños fenómenos que se daba dentro de la nave. Cuando el mutante más conocido de la comunidad hizo su entrada, Banner respiró hondo dos veces y pensó en técnicas de relajación hindúes. Ya no era una mezcla de caos, se trataba de un verdadero hoyo negro para las esperanzas de la humanidad.

―No creo que sea necesario dar una razón para estar aquí ―dijo el recién llegado―. Yo también fui convocado y también respondí al llamado.

―Perdón si dudo de eso ―rebatió Natasha―, solo el profesor Xavier se hace responsable por sus daños… nadie más confía en usted.

―Lo dice una ex agente de la KGB.

Oh, sí, iba a estar duro convivir con todos.

Volteó la mirada a Stark para buscar apoyo, encontrando nada más y nada menos que una mirada de arrogante displicencia en sus ojos castaños. No era solo una aversión por Logan, lo era también por el Capitán América. Thor a penas sí prestaba atención a sus compañeros.

―Yo respondo por él, Natasha ―dijo el Capitán, levantándose de su asiento como para reafirmar su postura―. Ya he tenido el honor de combatir a su lado y lo considero un buen elemento. No tenemos por qué empezar a pelearnos cuando solo llevamos minutos reunidos.

―Claro ―comentó Tony con sequedad―. Le parece Doctor Banner si comenzamos con lo nuestro.

Banner respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y lo siguió. Pensaba en que la incorporación de Wolverine era algo bueno. No por su desestabilidad emocional, o su poco entendimiento de las relaciones inter—personales, que eso lo tenían todos; era buena, porque seguro él podía darles una idea de lo que era un equipo de verdad y no una bomba de tiempo presurizada. Logan era parte de los x-men desde hacía mucho, en algo podía beneficiar a la unión de todos.

 **Romanov**

A penas si se había librado de Hulk y ya tenía que vérselas con Wolverine. No solo con él, Barton también estaba en la fiesta y parecía que iban a pelear hasta acabar muertos ambos. Su compañero espía tenía marcas de garra en su pierna derecha y en el brazo izquierdo, clara desventaja contra la regeneración casi inmediata del mutante.

En ese momento Haweye tomó distancia y logrando cargar una de sus flechas. Logan corría sobre el pequeño puente, haciendo que las chispas volaras allí donde el metal del recinto friccionaba con el adamantium que sobresalía de sus manos. Una flecha voló, fue arrojada al otro extremo del lugar por el mutante y explotó. Natasha tuvo suerte de no ser alcanzada.

Se izó con un brinco hacia el barandal mientras veía como Wolverine infringía una tercera herida a su amigo y éste lograba dar una patada en el rostro de su atacante como venganza. Luego hubo un puño estrellándose en la cara de Logan antes de que se levantara y embistiera con intenciones de convertir de una vez por todas en colador al arquero.

La situación fue salvada por Natasha, que tomando impulso en una columna logró dar una patada con la suficiente fuerza como para poner al mutante lejos y lograr golpear, en seguida y sin perder el tiempo, a Barton en la cabeza y desplazar el control mental.

―Ya lo tenía, iba a acabar con él.

―Sí, ibas a acabar con él, pero ese no es el objetivo ―ya le habían dicho que el hombre aquel sufría de un genio muy vivo, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a que matara a Clint―. Solo lo llevaremos a un lugar de donde no pueda salir, lo amarraremos si es necesario. Esperaremos a que tenga de nuevo poder sobre su mente.

 **Stark**

La llegada de Banner era un buen indicio. No contaba con que el monstruo verde quisiera hacer causa común, tenerlo ahí en ese momento le parecía una buena jugada, podían contar con la fuerza bruta si la organización dispuesta por el Capitán no funcionaba del todo.

A quien no esperaba era al _lobezno_. Creía que ya estaba claro aquello de que no se toleraban y era mejor mantener distancias, distancias que el mutante aprovechó para masacrar a unos cuantos aliens frente a sí antes de continuar la cacería una calle más adelante.

―Sabes, Logan, te juzgué mal al principio ―dijo por el comunicador, levantando una mano para enviar una nidada de pequeños proyectiles tras dos blancos en una de esas extrañas motos―. No solo eres una bestia feroz, eres también una gran mascota de batalla.

Antes de poder ejecutar un movimiento más, para alzarse en el aire y reconocer el terreno, un cuerpo le cayó encima sin previo aviso, dejándole contra el capó de un auto un poco aturdido.

―El problema es que las bestias no suelen ser obedientes, Stark ―escuchó que le respondían a través del comunicador antes de divisar la figura que saltaba desde lo alto de un muro para acabar con los ocupantes de una de las naves extraterrestres.

Debía ser muy justo, con esos movimientos y esas cuchillas su compañero demostraba ser una ágil máquina para la aniquilación. Y se veía bien, a pesar de la eterna cara de amargado que cargaba siempre.

Levantándose con ayuda de los propulsores, repelió un ataque doble sobre el mutante. Entendía ahora a Fury, lo que quería no era un grupo de héroes sino una hermandad de desadaptados.

 **Thor**

El hombre de las garras resultó una gran noticia para Thor, reconocía que como adversario daría mucha pelea y como aliado le demostró una valentía y un valor admirables. Para el dios, la relevancia del hombre en el equipo era mayor, puesto que se había quedado ahí a pesar de que la mitad del equipo no lo tolerase.

―Eres valiente, amigo ―anunció a Logan, antes de palmearlo en la espalda. En ese momento Steve dio el comunicado de Fury por la radio y se vio a Iron Man ir en dirección del misil―. Ha sido un placer combatir a su lado y ayudar a su gente.

―Gracias, Thor ―respondió con sequedad, que el otro tomó como una muestra de su carácter guerrero y bélico.

Haciendo mover su martillo, Thor le regaló una sonrisa a su compañero y comenzó a exterminar a los chitauri que se acercaban uno por uno. Logan tomó aquello como una incitación a la lucha y se lanzó sobre los objetivos antes de que lo hiciera el dios.

Alguien hablaba de que Tony no salía del portal, cosa que Thor dejó de escuchar para reírse de la postura del canadiense.

―En verdad pareces un gato, amigo Logan.

 **Rogers**

Para el buen humor de Steve, las cosas habían terminado bien en todos los niveles: Natasha encontró como cerrar el portal, Tony los salvó del misil, Hulk rescató al Tony luego. Los demás lograron llegar hasta Loki y apresarlo.

El shawarma resultaba una buena manera de celebrarlo todo.

―Falta algo de whisky, Stark. ―Logan no se hacía esperar―. Te falta toda la atención que solía prodigar tu padre.

―Eso es lo malo con los viejos ―respondió Tony con una sonrisita―, siempre están recordando tiempos mejores ¿Qué no se pueden contentar con lo que tienen ahora?

―¿Un pedazo de carne árabe y un recibo por daños colaterales del gobierno? ―Todos saltan en una carcajada ante el comentario de Logan.

―Es bueno ahorrar entonces el dinero del whisky, amigo ―prosigue Stark―. Que yo recuerde, el único millonario soy yo y creo que tendré que pagar por todos.

Vuelven a reír en conjunto y el Capitán puede decir que, al menos por ahora, esos dos no van a matarse y dejarán al equipo existir por un tiempo. Recordaba muy bien el carácter del mutante, en la Segunda Guerra Mundial parecía más hosco con lo que era difícil dirigir un equipo a su lado, le agradaba constatar que los años le sentaban bien en el carácter. Debía llamar al señor Xavier para hablar sobre como dirigir a semejante grupo de discordancias sin fallar en el intento.

―Tengo una pregunta: ¿aún es imposible emborracharlo, Capitán?

―Sí, señor Howlett, así que ni lo intente.


End file.
